Traction devices are used in slippery conditions such as snow, ice and mud. Devices such as diamond chains, link chains, cable chains, traction cables, snow cables and similar devices are herein collectively referred to as tire chains or simply chains. The chains generally fit around the outside of the tire on the tread and are pulled tightly to hold them against the tire. To further tighten the chains against the tire, tire chain tighteners of various types are used to pull the circumference of the tire chains toward the center of the tire.